Ronde du désir
by Hamataroo
Summary: Marcus est un incompris, il n'aime pas les filles fines, il préfère les rondeurs. Padma est complexée et blessée dans son amour propre. peut être que ces deux là pourront se trouver ? Quoi de mieux qu'un milkshake sauteur et du Quidditch pour rassembler ?


Bonjour à tous ... voilà un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête. J'aime Marcus Flint mais je ne savais pas trop avec qui le mettre pour cette histoire : Hermione ou Ginny ? Et finalement un nom m'est venu en tête Padma Patil, mais c'est bien sûr !

Donc voici ce petit chapitre sans prétention, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de suite mais si je suis inspirée et qu'une suite est demandée par certains je pourrais me laisser tenter, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

En tout cas, les personnages sont à **J.K Rowling** et l'histoire est à moi, je ne fais aucun profits grâce à cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Marcus Flint était souvent la cible de l'incompréhension de ses collègues. En tant que jeune capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ecosse, il était plus que souvent l'objet de désir de fans en manque de sensations fortes. Presque tous les hommes ne rechigneraient pas devant cette attention de la part de la population féminine, presque tous sauf Marcus.<p>

Quelque chose le dérangeait avec ces jeunes femmes ou ces femmes qui l'admiraient et/ou lui faisaient des avances plus ou moins subtiles. Il avait mis longtemps à pointer du doigt ce qui faisait défaut à ses admiratrices. Des formes.

Les canons de beauté chez les sorcières étaient devenus les mêmes que chez les Moldus, c'est-à-dire des femmes fines aux seins développés. Les femmes se mettaient à suivre des régimes dont les apports caloriques ne suffisaient pas à faire vivre même si la personne hibernait. Les pubs dans les magazines, le soit disant « dossier spécial été : comment avoir un corps de rêve ? ». Marcus n'aimait pas cette mode. Il préférait les filles toutes en rondeurs et en courbe, un ventre à tâter comme s'il s'agissait de la pâte délicieuse d'un gâteau, des cuisses un peu grassouillettes qu'il sentirait trembler contre ses oreilles pendant qu'il plongerait sa langue au plus profond de cette pâtisserie vivante. Le joueur de Quidditch l'avouait sans fard : il était un homme qui aimait la nourriture et les femmes, et surtout les femmes qui aimaient la nourriture.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir surpris ses collègues lors d'une soirée entre hommes. Bière au beure, whisky pur feu et cacahuètes, sans oublier les habituelles discussions de machos au grand cœur.

Son meilleur ami, et médicomage de l'équipe, Adrian Pucey lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec la journaliste sportive Célestina Dubois, sœur aînée d'Olivier Dubois.

Marcus avait soupiré, passé une main dans ses cheveux noirs aux boucles retorses et avait expliqué avec ennui que cette jeune femme, bien que très sympathique et fort intéressée par les draps de son lit n'avait su retenir son intérêt. Aux regards ahuris de ses compères qui auraient sans doute accepté l'invitation avec joie, il répondit en haussant les épaules : « Elle n'était pas assez … pleine. » Il sous entendait par là que cette journaliste ressemblait trop à un squelette pour ses goûts.

Le pauvre homme se retrouvait au final un peu désolé, les femmes qui auraient aimé lui accorder leurs faveurs ne correspondant pas à ses goûts et celles qui faisaient échos à ses fantasmes n'osaient venir tenter leur chance, trop complexée pour croire à une possible histoire avec le célèbre homme de terrain.

Si ses camarades aimaient à changer de partenaire le plus possible, notre sportif préféré s'était vite lassé de quelques histoires d'une nuit, préférant n'avoir qu'une seule femme à combler sous ses attentions pressantes. Il n'avait à présent qu'une aspiration : se fixer avec une femme, apprendre ce qu'était la vie de couple, aimer et développer une confiance presque aveugle.

N'allez pas pour autant croire que Marcus Flint était un énorme nounours, doux et aimant au cœur de guimauve. Oh là non. L'ex Serpentard était un homme presque animal dans ses relations. Le sexe était pour lui aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'il respirait. Malheureusement, ou heureusement ça dépend pour qui, notre homme se lassait rapidement et avait sans cesse besoin d'innovation entre les draps. Voilà pourquoi il voulait se destiner à une seule femme, avec la confiance qui ne peut être développée qu'avec une amante régulière, il pourrait lui proposer de réaliser ses fantasmes les plus troublants et les plus humiliants s'ils étaient révélés au grand public.

Marcus sortit de ses pensées à l'appel de son coach et enfila prestement sa tenue d'entraînement. Dans une semaine son équipe jouait contre l'équipe nationale Hollandaise en match amical, mais il avait une telle rage de gagner qu'il n'allait pas négliger son entraînement !

Lorsqu'il descendit sur la pelouse du stade, il jeta un œil sur les gradins presque entièrement vide. Quelques badauds et deux ou trois journalistes étaient assis, observant avidement les premiers joueurs s'échauffer. Le coach était un cracmol qui avait fait carrière en tant qu'entraîneur d'une équipe de rugby moldue, et s'était ensuite réformé dans le Quidditch. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé des habitudes de son ancien métier, obligeant ses joueurs à s'échauffer avant de monter sur un balai. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été profitable à l'équipe car de tout le Royaume Uni, l'équipe d'Ecosse était la moins adepte des blessures lors des entraînements. Ce qui faisait la fierté du coach.

Le capitaine de l'équipe adressa un signe de main à une silhouette familière, Hermione Granger qui tenait actuellement le poste de petite amie officielle d'Olivier Dubois. Même si Marcus ne supportait toujours pas l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor, sa fiancée était délicieuse et avait été d'un grand secours lorsqu'il s'était blessé lors d'une rixe entre ivrognes.

A côté d'elle, il remarqua une autre silhouette habillée de noir, mais vu la distance il ne pouvait affirmer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, et surtout il s'en moquait.

Il s'empressa de suivre, à petites foulées, les autres joueurs qui joggaient autour du terrain, il n'y avait plus que le Quidditch dans sa tête.

Sur les gradins, Hermione répondit à la salutation de son ami par un vigoureux signe de main, avant de sourire avec tendresse. Sa compagne, enveloppée dans une grande cape noire au tissu fin la regarda bouche bée.

« Tu connais Marcus Flint ? Par Merlin que dirait Olivier s'il le savait ? »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, Olivier est très au courant de mon amitié avec Marcus. On s'est déjà expliqué, il n'a pas à choisir mes amis comme je n'ai pas à choisir les siens. Marcus est un gentil garçon, peut être un peu rude au premier abord mais il a un cœur en or. »

La seconde jeune femme poussa un soupir las.

« C'est tellement dommage … il est séduisant … rha si j'étais aussi jolie que ma sœur j'aurais tenté ma chance à la fête d'ouverture du championnat. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et attrapa les épaules de sa compagne pour lui faire face.

« Padma chérie… arrête de te dénigrer ! Tu es jolie ! Peut être même encore plus que ta sœur. Ne laisse pas ce que t'as dis Zacharias te miner comme ça. » La gronda t elle avec gentillesse.

Padma Patil retint difficilement ses larmes au souvenir des mots cruels que lui avait adressé le dernier garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin. Les remarques insultantes et mesquines sur la taille de ses cuisses, « des rondins de bois » lui avait il dit, sur ses bras potelés, sur son début de double menton lorsqu'elle ne tenait pas la tête bien droite, sur son ventre en accordéon dû à ses bourrelets, sur sa démarche incertaine, « une vache obèse a plus de classe que toi, » avait il dit en riant avant de s'éloigner de l'indienne au cœur brisé.

Cela faisait pourtant déjà 3 mois, mais Padma n'arrivait pas à oublier surtout lorsqu'elle voyait sa jumelle, Parvatil, parader dans ses vêtements moulants comme s'ils étaient faits pour elle. Et surtout collectionner les hommages. Padma était loin de connaître la même situation.

Rondelette, elle n'était pas aussi fine ni aussi coquette que sa jumelle qui prenait extrêmement soin d'elle. Padma avait bien tenté les régimes, les sortilèges coupe faim … mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de fondre pour une glace à la pistache ou un fondant au chocolat recouvert de crème anglaise. Sa propre mère avait laissé tomber l'idée de la faire mincir et ne faisait que la regarder avec dépit.

Pourtant objectivement elle n'était pas laide, de longs cheveux ébènes tombaient jusqu'à ses fesses tandis que sa sœur les avait coupé aux épaules en un carré façon femme d'affaire. Ses yeux aussi noirs que du charbon brillaient d'une intelligence et surtout de malice. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne passe chez ses amis les Weasley dans la fameuse boutique de farces et attrapes.

De plus elle était certes un peu timide au premier abord, mais bien vite sa légèreté prenait le dessus et elle pouvait vous faire passer de très agréables moments. Quand aux relations intimes, malheureusement ses expériences minables ne lui avaient pas apporté la moindre satisfaction.

Hermione essayait, tant bien que mal, de rendre confiance à son ancienne camarade de Serdaigle, mais la pauvre jeune femme se mettait tant à croire les commentaires déplacés de sa mère, d'inconnus ou encore de ce salaud de Zacharias Smith qu'il lui était difficile de sortir de ce cercle infernal.

Perdue dans ses pensées et son auto-flagellation, Padma ne vit pas le journaliste de Sport-witch hebdo venir à leur rencontre, armé d'un milkshake à la fraise … et perdre l'équilibre. Comme au ralenti, l'indienne vit le gobelet échapper des mains du journaliste, se soulever dans les airs, tourner sur lui-même et enfin le liquide pâteux l'arrosa de la tête au pied.

Un cri lui échappa et immédiatement Hermione se redressa sur ses pieds, fustigeant le maladroit avant de jeter un œil à la tenue de son amie. Une grimace lui échappa.

Les cheveux soyeux de Padma étaient enduis de lait épais, les rendant visqueux et collants. Plusieurs projections avaient atteint son visage, et si la couleur du liquide n'était pas rosée, certains hommes n'auraient pu manquer de jouer des sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Prenant la situation en main, la fiancée d'Olivier lui tendit une clé argentée.

« Tient, c'est la clé des vestiaires. Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche rapidement histoire d'être plus présentable. Les joueurs sont occupés, tu n'embêteras personne. Et si quelqu'un arrive, tu cries et j'arrive en courant pour te sauver. »

Padma renifla et laissa échapper un rire ainsi qu'un sanglot avant de se diriger, tête basse vers le petit escalier qui menait aux portes des vestiaires. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle ne prit pas garde qu'elle avait ouvert la porte avec le sigle masculin et non féminin.

Arrivée dans les douches, elle se délesta de sa cape enduite de milkshake et l'accrocha à une patère ainsi que son pantalon bouffant noir et son t-shirt violine à encolure carrée. Sur le banc elle jeta sa culotte jaune pâle qui avait vu des jours meilleurs ainsi que son soutien gorge dépareillé dont les bretelles s'effilochaient. Elle grimaça à la vue de ses sous vêtements et se promit qu'un de ces jours elle commanderait de nouveaux effets. Son rictus se renforça lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son propre corps. Quel gâchis, pensa t elle à voix haute avant de se diriger sous le jet d'eau tiède, nue comme un vers.

L'ancienne Serdaigle sentit avec soulagement ses cheveux crisser sous ses doigts, signe que la matière visqueuse qui les enduisait s'en allait peu à peu. Mais quelques mèches restaient collées, comme si le sucre contenu dans le gobelet résistait à l'eau. Le bruit de l'impact de l'eau contre le carrelage couvrit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant la pauvre Padma inconsciente de la présence très masculine.

Un Marcus Flint seulement recouvert d'une petite serviette blanche se trouvait devant la vue la plus fantasmagorique de son existence.

Ici même, dans les douches des joueurs, se trouvait la plus belle et délicieuse créature qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle était ronde, comme un rocher au chocolat, sa peau foncée la rendait exotique comme un fruit bien sucré au goût encore inconnu, les cheveux longs et lissés par l'eau caressaient une peau qui semblait aussi douce qu'une peau de pèche.

Décidément il avait bien fait de se prendre un cognard dans le bras et de tomber de son balais. La vision de rêve le laissait sans douleur, si ce n'est celle du nœud se formant dans son bas ventre. La croupe bien en chair de cette demoiselle le rendait comme un chien fou. Il s'imaginait déjà sur le tapis du bureau de son père avec elle, ah le tapis du bureau paternel était l'un de ses grands fantasmes … comme une revanche post-mortem.

« Merde, je n'ai pas de shampoing. » l'entendit il jurer, les mains démêlant la cascade noire.

Marcus sentit que c'était le moment de faire acte de présence.

« Si c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ma jolie, j'en ai justement avec moi. » dit il en ronronnant.

Un cri aigue échappa à Padma qui, dans un réflexe stupide, se retourna totalement et dévoilant donc le devant de sa personne à Marcus, qui ne cacha pas son désir croissant. Elle était vraiment un trésor incomparable ! Son ventre tout en pâte l'appelait, tout comme cette poitrine généreuse qu'il se voyait déjà dévorer joyeusement, sans parler de ce petit triangle de bouclettes sombres coupées ras. Un grognement animal montait dans sa gorge mais il se retint, de peur d'effrayer cette gazelle dont les yeux cherchaient follement une échappatoire. Le sportif sourit doucement et la rassura du mieux qu'il put.

« Hey doucement ! Je ne vais pas te manger. Comment tu t'appelles ma jolie ? » Lui demanda t il avec un sourire qu'il tentait le moins sauvage possible. Dans sa main, la bouteille de shampoing protestait contre sa poigne de fer.

De nouveau retournée vers le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle tourna la tête assez pour le voir du coin de l'œil.

« Padma … Padma Patil. Et je ne suis pas jolie. » Rajouta t elle d'un air morne.

Le pauvre Marcus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il se délesta de sa serviette, obligeant l'indienne à lever les yeux au plafond afin de respecter l'intimité du jeune homme.

« Allons ne raconte pas de bêtise, Padma. Comment pourrais tu ne pas être jolie avec ces cheveux … ces yeux … ce corps fait pour être vénéré ? Ah les femmes, vous n'êtes jamais conscientes à quel point vous êtes magnifiques. »

Padma ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le carrelage blanc en face d'elle, espérant de tout cœur que ce garçon allait s'en aller afin qu'elle puisse s'enfuir au plus vite. Mais apparemment il n'en était pas question. L'ex Serpentard s'avança sous une douche et appuya sur le bouton, laissant l'eau tiède détendre ses muscles endoloris. Malgré son éducation de gentleman, Marcus ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur cette sirène qui l'enchantait au plus haut point.

La fameuse sirène quant à elle n'avait qu'un objectif : partir en préservant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Décidant que sa nudité était le moindre mal, elle s'élança vers la porte en regardant fixement devant elle, les joues rouges de honte.

Elle pensait avoir atteint son but lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet pour la faire tournoyer et enfin atterrir contre un torse dur. Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer tandis qu'il la retournait face contre le mur, son torse appuyé contre le dos féminin. Tremblante, elle allait protester énergiquement et avec une gifle bien placée lorsqu'elle sentit des mains calleuses sur son cuir chevelu.

« Tu avais bien dit que tu avais besoin d'un shampoing non, ma jolie ? » ronronna le sportif qui avait bien du mal à ne pas appuyer sa virilité tendue contre le charmant postérieur de sa prisonnière. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer si tôt, elle aurait cru qu'il voulait l'abuser ou une autre horreur de ce genre.

Marcus se contenta de masser le crâne de cette fille, faisant mousser le gel au bois de santal, bien content de sentir son odeur à lui dans les cheveux de Padma. Comme s'il marquait son territoire, de manière tout de même moins grossière que de la prendre ici et maintenant avec rage. Il savait parfois se comporter en homme civilisé tout de même.

La femme aux traits exotiques se détendit légèrement, se laissant aller sous les doigts experts du sportif. Elle les sentit frôler son échine tandis qu'il frottait les longueurs de ses cheveux avec une attention toute particulière pour les pointes, qui s'arrêtaient juste au dessus de la raie de ses fesses. Pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait envie de l'explorer toute entière, mais il lui fallait être patient.

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement quand il revint masser sa nuque, puis quand il rinça soigneusement la longue masse sombre. Il les essora du mieux qu'il put sans lui faire de mal et, avec une douceur et une prudence toute nouvelle pour lui, il l'enlaça en plaçant ses mains sagement sur le ventre rondouillet de sa peut être future conquête.

Prudemment il posa un baiser mouillé sur son épaule, ne la sentant pas se retourner pour le gifler, il en déposa un autre suivit d'une dizaine d'autres baisers doux.

Toujours plein d'attentions vers cette jeune personne, Marcus la retourna doucement vers lui, les bras toujours fermés autour de sa taille sans pour autant la retenir avec force. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait facilement le repousser et s'enfuir. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Padma se sentait aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, les yeux brillants d'incertitude braqués sur les orbes chauds de ce Marcus Flint. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle tressaillit devant la lueur de désir qui était confirmée par la chaude présence contre sa cuisse. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais visiblement massif et cet air froid et dur ne le rendait que plus séduisant.

A cet instant même, Padma ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose : le visage de cet homme se rapprocher du sien avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Arrivé à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, Flint murmura d'une voix rauque. « Je veux t'embrasser. »

Il n'eut pas à se faire prier, Padma levant les bras de manière hésitante pour les nouer autour de son cou avant d'avancer doucement les lèvres pour frôler les siennes. Marcus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa avec ardeur, laissant échapper un grognement sourd, animal, qui électrisa sa compagne.

Le souffle haletant, les mains s'accrochant à la nuque masculine, Padma pouvait déjà dire que ce baiser était le plus fervent de ses 23 ans d'existence.

Enfin ils s'éloignèrent et, avec une lente caresse sur sa hanche, Marcus lui demanda si elle accepterait de venir dîner avec lui le soir même.

Padma, encore choquée par ce baiser et tremblante, ne répondit pas et se détacha totalement de lui pour aller se sécher et se rhabiller. L'homme poussa un soupir et sortit également pour la regarder enfiler ses sous vêtements, notant intérieurement qu'il faudra qu'il lui offre ce ravissant ensemble en dentelle orange qu'il avait vu dans ce catalogue moldu.

« Tu sais Padma …je le pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es magnifique et j'ai vraiment envie de te séduire. Tient le toi pour dit, tu seras à moi ma beauté. Même si pour cela je dois venir te chercher par la peau des fesses chez Hermione, c'est compris ? Donc dîner, demain 20h devant Fortarôme. »

Sur ces mots il était partit, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas répondu, il savait qu'elle serait là. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte, la revoir. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander à Hermione de l'aider à commander ces charmants ensembles de lingerie fine et qui sait, peut être que bientôt il verrait cette belle plante dans un de ces jolis soutient gorge à balconnet … Il en salivait d'avance.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<p> 


End file.
